Fourth War
The battle for Azeroth is the war between the Alliance and Horde following the third invasion of the Burning Legion and the Argus Campaign. ''Old Hatreds (Prelude) ''Blood Maul Conflict (April 6th - April 8th) Led by various Alliance commanders, such as Berenal Grayblade, Dahlia Tangiers, Maxen Montclair and Kerdic Lothinil forces of the Alliance converged upon Feralas after encroaching Horde warbands were making their way south towards Silithus. Upon arrival, croppings of Azerite heightened aggression which resulted in confrontation. After an intense few days of fighting within the jungles of Feralas, blood had been shed significantly on both sides. The initial naval raid by the Horde was thrown back into the sea by valiant Alliance soldiers. Then, the Horde reinvigorated their efforts with fresh reinforcements from Desolace and pushed deep into Feralas proper despite Alliance resistance. Soon, the goal of the Horde's aggression became clear: A massive cache of Azerite had been stockpiled within Dire Maul by the ogre denizens. After a brutal clash, the "Blood Maul" as some have taken to calling it, the Alliance managed to pierce deep within city before ultimately being repulsed by the Horde. While the Alliance managed to secure many of the Azerite outcroppings upon the beaches of Feathermoon, it seems the Horde ultimately proved themselves victorious with a lion's share of this powerful new resource. The Horde's presence was contested heavily however by the Alliance in the final battle, and the troops of Sylvanas' tenuous presence was forced from Dire Maul by the ogres after a majority of the Azerite had been looted. Both sides now stand poised to return home and lick their wounds, readying themselves for the battles ahead. Alliance Intervention in Eastweald (May 10th - May 18th) Orchestrated by Commander Arthur Langley, forces of the Alliance including Alverdo Blackmoore and Arbiter Casylia reacted in kind to reports rising from the north about increasing Horde aggression to both Alliance and Argent. Unbeknownst to the Alliance, the attacks against encampments within Eastweald were nothing more than rogue Horde groups posing as Sylvanas's forces to further increase aggression between the factions. Within the first weeks of May, under the command of Valnash Shallowgrave, forces of Horde including Luneth Dawnseeker, Souta Thunderhorn, and Deathstalker Banshih strode into the plagued lands to combat the rogue threat besmirching their honor-bound Horde. Finally, after carnage had engulfed the land and blood had saturated into the soil, a massive scale of Azerite burst from within the war-torn town of Andorhal. Both the Alliance and the Horde rushed to claim the newly risen substance; the result of their battle changing the fate of the plaguelands for days to come. Reunification of Stromgarde (May 20th - May 29th) Led by Duke Johnathan Beredric, Commander Kerdic Lothinil, and Lord Jeremaias Auromere, as well as a large number of other Alliance battlefield commanders, the next Stromgarde campaign began in earnest when Beredric proclaimed his intention to reclaim the city of Stromgarde for the Alliance. The Horde, lead by Ranger-Captain Erilihn Autumnsong and Chief Physician Feliathe Dawnsinger, not willing to simply allow the Alliance to reclaim such a key position from the undead that had once followed Galen Trollbane, mustered its own forces in both Galen's Fall, and Hammerfall, as the Alliance gathered in Refuge Pointe. In the end, though Stromgarde City was returned to Alliance hands, there was significant damage to its already weakened infrastructure. And across the plains, the Horde readied itself for an extended battle that would no doubt take place in the coming future. Shadows of Ashenvale Conflict (June 3rd - June 9th) Sparked by the death of Highmountain emissary Halian Shlavahawk amongst other border tensions, the Horde entered the forest seeking justice for the fallen Tauren. Alliance forces marshaled under the orders of Brigadier-General Greyblade and moved to intercept the Horde alongside the Kaldorei ranks under General Fernfeather. Even before the conflict arose within the forests of Ashenvale, the two factions chose a more diplomatic route upon its first eve. While their cause was just, neither side could offer any form of agreement and bloodshed began to erupt. Over the week that spanned, incursions sprouted in the once noble forests of Horde and Alliance alike. Upon the second day, Horde forces began their first venture and claimed footholds against the Silverwing Sentinels. Yet, with Marshal Montclair and Sentinel Ivymoon's expertise, they were able to fend off the Horde forces at Raynewood Retreat. Though, no war would be complete without its prisoners. An armistice was drawn in response to the multics captured upon each side. And although the Alliance made the mistake of offering their hospitality, the Horde did not mirror this. Their prisoners endured the harshest of punishments. More skirmishes would erupt upon the southern and eastern provinces of Ashenvale and each would score a bloody victory or loss for either side. Still, with these bouts for control and dominion of the landscape proved to settle very letter as the outcome arrived sooner than anticipated. The Horde would remain a foothold within the forests, yet temporarily pushed back. Operation Heterodoxy (July 9th - July 15th) (WIP) ''Tides of War'' Burning of Teldrassil The War of the Thorns (also referred to as the Burning of Teldrassil) is a battle between the Grand Alliance and New Horde in central Kalimdor. It began with an ambush by the Forsaken on Teldrassil, an island of the Darnassian state and sacred world tree, and continued with a battle over territory in mainland Kalimdor by other Horde forces. The kaldorei military held off against the Horde attack until other countries of the Alliance had arrived. The battle was instigated due to Teldrassil's strategic importance in the transport of Azerite by the Alliance. Ashes from Embers (July 22nd - July 28th) The Eastwatch involvement in Darkshore, also known as Ashes from Embers, was an undercover Alliance operation to follow up the burning of the world tree of Teldrassil. Led by the esteemed Commander Arthur Langley, forces entered from Astranaar located in Ashenvale and made their way north into the war-torn shore to reconvene with the Kaldorei resistance. Their objective; rescue the elven survivors and remove the leftover Horde threat in its land. Siege of Tirisfal (c. August)''OOC note: Event was hosted from June 17th to June 23rd due to issues with class balance in the ''Battle for Azreoth pre-patch. Following the burning of the World Tree Teldrassil, the Alliance set sail for the northern shores of the Tirisfal Glades, beginning an all-out invasion with the goal of evicting the Forsaken from Lordaeron and avenging the Kaldorei. A vanguard force was sent in advance in order to pave the way for High King Anduin Wrynn's forces. Upon landing, the Alliance took over the nearby Scarlet Monastery, re-purposing it into their base of operations, evicting the remaining Scarlet Crusade remnants from the surrounding area. Over the week that followed, the Alliance fought the Horde over the lands of Tirisfal, soon cutting off Tirisfal from reinforcements from Andorhal and Silverpine before razing Brill to the ground in the final days. As the siege of Tirisfal came to a close with the sacking of Lordaeron, the High King's flagship landed upon the northern shores, and command was exchanged as the Alliance reinforcements fought to solidify their holdings. Meanwhile, Horde leaders such as Saurfang, Baine, Lor'themar and Nathanos rallied to Sylvanas to defend the Undercity. The battle for Lordaeron Keep began. Battle for Lordaeron The Battle for Lordaeron (or the Siege of the Undercity) was a conflict between the Alliance and Horde for ultimate control of Undercity and its surrounding territories. It is a primary result of the Burning of Teldrassilevents and marks the beginning go the Fifth War across Azeroth. The Alliance, following the Siege into Tirisfal, followed King Anduin Wrynn and his forces past the crumbling walls of Lordaeron Capital City. A heavy battle was fought and while the Alliance was forced to retreat, the Undercity is left inhospitable even to the undead. Notes Category:Wars Category:Battles Category:Grand Alliance Category:New Horde